A known inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, includes a gas stored in a chamber of a container. A pyrotechnic charge is typically required to release the stored gas to inflate the air bag. It is desirable to be able to inflate an air bag without the use of a pyrotechnic charge.